Bedtime Stories
by xXkookyXx
Summary: An adorable story that Lucy has read her son for six long, lonely years...Ever since he had left them.


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Iggy rushed me to his room, he kept tugging on my pink shirt to get me to read him a bed time story.

"Mommy! Mommy! Hurry!"

I giggle "Sweetheart, the story isn't going anywhere"

"Yeah, but the time is! Let's go!" Iggy pulled me into his room as I kept giggling.

"Okay, okay" I smile and watch as he crawls into bed and brings his covers up to his chin. He snuggles in deeper as if to get cozy.

I can't help but stare at him. The resemblance that his father and he share is uncanny. It actually hurts sometimes…Knowing they look so much alike yet…

I shake the thought from my mind and walk over to Iggy's dresser. There is a small decorated chest…With a red dragon's head on it. The one he bought at a small stand, yet it meant so much to him. I go for my necklace that holds the key to the chest…The one he gave me before he left that also came with the beautiful chest.

The key is shaped as a dragon's fang.

I put the key, slowly turn it and feel the tumble of the lock clicking open. The chest slightly pops open.

To this day I still get butterflies as I reach for the letter.

My hands shake as I gulp and tenderly takeout the worn and aged piece of paper.

"C'mon mommy! Hurry!"

I take a small moment to look at his handwriting. I take in a deep breath, suck in the tears and turn with a smile to my awaiting son.

He gleams as he sees me approaching with what he's been waiting for.

"C'mon! C'mon!" he says excitedly.

"Okay, Iggy, okay" I take a seat on his bed and look back at the paper I held.

**_I can't believe it's been six years…_**

"Go on mommy! Read it"

I suck in a breath and begin.

_My dear Princess,_

_I have left you in our castle to fight off evil knights in faraway lands. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I do know that I have not left you alone. I can't wait to return and see our beautiful young prince. He'll probably be surprised that his dad (instead of a prince charming) is actually the fearsome dragon! Who will protect his family and kingdom at any means necessary! I do know this though, I can't wait to return and finally be able to show my prince the ways of the dragons and I can't wait to hold you in my arms again my beautiful princess. Await me._

_The Dragon,_

_Natsu~_

_(P.S I wouldn't be able to write this without Levy's help! Love ya' Luce! Wait for me!)_

_I smile as a few tears escape and slide down my cheeks._

"Mommy…Will the dragon ever come back to his kingdom?"

I sniffle, look at my beautiful pink haired son and smile. "I don't know baby, but I do know-" I lean down and kiss his forehead "Is that he loves his family more than he'll ever love his kingdom"

Iggy smiles and hugs me "I love you mommy"

I smile and embrace him back "I love you too sweetie"

I hear a bag drop.

"Well I guess I'm a little late if you guys are going to bed"

I slowly let go of Iggy…By the look of his expression I already know who's behind me.

"Hey Luce.."

I can already feel the tears leave my eyes. My heart begin to race as the butterflies can't contain themselves.

I turn and find an older Natsu standing in front of me. A Natsu that seemed to have been through a lot in the last six years…A Natsu that also wouldn't give up in the last six years either.

"Miss me?" He smirks.

.

.

.

_And then the dragon was reunited with his Queen and young Prince…_

_I say Queen because well…A princess is also on the way soon. The royal family will soon be complete along with their Queen, prince, princess and almighty Dragon._

_And they all lived happily ever after._

_The end._

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while huh? Sorry that I haven't been updating my chapter stories it's just that so many things have been going on lately. But I'd like to thank you guys anyway for the aweshum reviews and support! Love you guys! More stories and chappy's coming to ya' soon!**

**~xXkookyXx**


End file.
